You're Not Sorry
by Keely Jade
Summary: “I’m bored,” Emmett said. Who knew two simple words could change a seventeen-year-old Edward life in so many ways? "I dare you to put my theory to the test. You have fourteen days to get some sorry-ass girl to say I love you." And that girl? Bella Swan.
1. Intro

A/N: Hey! This is a new story I've been thinking about for a while, and I've finally decided to start writing it. So, please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible! And, I got the idea of this story from the song "You're Not Sorry" by Taylor Swift.

Summary: "I'm bored." Those two simple words changed Edward Cullen's life in more ways than one. Emmett has a theory girls will do anything to keep a guy liking her – anything. Edward protests Emmett's theory, but Emmett says Edward should put it to the test. Edward randomly chooses a girl to test the theory on – Bella Swan. What will happen now that she actually does love him? AH. AU.

Warning: This fanfic is rated T for mild language and sexual puns, so please be aware before reading! I'd hate to offend anyone.

Story dedicated to: Nikki. This one's for you, my devious cupcake!

Special thanks to: Nikki (JateSkateFate815) for helping me with this. She has full credit for doing the summary, and a paragraph of this fanfic. Go read her stuff! She's amazing! :-)

Okay, please review!

* * *

"I'm bored." Who knew two simple words could change a seventeen-year-old, smartass boy's life in so many ways? Edward Cullen didn't. It was an ordinary Thursday at lunch. He was sitting at the same table he always sat at, sitting with the same people – Rosalie Hale, her brother Jasper, Emmett McCarty, and Alice, his sister. He even sat in the same chair he always sat in. But, that particular Thursday was different. The two simple words changed Edward. Possibly for the best.

"Emmett, you say that everyday," Rose said with a sigh. "If you're so bored, you should do something productive."

Emmett smirked, mischievous. "Wanna make out?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No tongue." Her tone was firm, but she was smiling. She leaned in, kissing Emmett. Emmett and Rose had been "friends with benefits" for almost two months before Rose decided she needed more in a relationship, so Emmett stepped up to the plate being her real boyfriend. Now they've been together for two weeks.

"Disgusting," Alice said. She was a tiny, pixie-like girl. Her hair was jet black, and her boyfriend was Jasper. She was adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen, just like Edward. She was even the same age as Edward, seventeen.

"You guys," Edward groaned, hitting Emmett on the back of the shoulder, hard enough for him to pull away from Rose.  
"What?" he complained, giving Edward a glare. "What is so important you hard to pull me away from _this_?" he gestured to Rose, who was sitting there, her lips lip stick faded from kissing.

"You need to stop! I just ate!" Alice piped up, wining forcefully in her soprano voice. "Jazzy and I don't even do that, so you two shouldn't either!"

Emmett mumbled something they couldn't quite hear, but sounded like the F-word and 'you'.

Rose huffed. "Well, if we can't make out what are we supposed to do?"

Edward shook his head. "For one, _we _weren't making out. You and Emmett were, while Jazz, Ali and I sat here in disgust."

Rose rolled her eyes. "What the eff ever."

Emmett popped up in his seat. "I know what we can do!" _Oh, God_, Edward thought. _The only time Emmett has an idea is when it's something sexual related_. "Alright, so I have this theory." He held his hands out in front of him as if he were mapping out something so precise, so important. Perhaps he actually was.

"Oh, God, here we go," Alice muttered under her breath. She stood up abruptly, saying, "Let's go, Rosie." She grabbed her trash, kissed Jasper on the forehead, and threw her garbage away before she walked out of the lunch room, while Rose followed. The guys sat there for a moment, and then Emmett looked back at Edward and Jasper, his head shaking slightly. "Anyway, so, I have a theory that girls will do absolutely anything to keep a guy liking her. If it's something physical, like doing it, or if it's just saying I love you. I believe girls will do or say anything to keep their guy," he finished. He looked like he just gave a huge speech he was proud of. He probably _was_ proud, though.

"Em, you're nuts." Edward shook his head. "Girl's aren't that…"

"Easy?" Emmett finished for him.

"_Exactly_."

But Emmett disagreed.

"Fine. I _dare_ you to put my theory to the test. You have fourteen days to get some sorry-ass girl to say I love you. At the end of the two weeks, you say I love you first. If she says it, I win the gratitude of knowing I was right for a change. If you win, you get a hundred dollars and the satisfaction that you're so smart when it comes to everything." Emmett looked at him, square in the eye. "Deal?"

Edward shook his head, disgusted that Emmett would ever think of such a thing. He should at least feel guilty. He had a girlfriend he semi cared about.

"You're an asshole," Edward said, disgust touching his tone, giving him a look.

Emmett shot him the same look. "And you're a loser and a coward. It's _just _a girl."

Edward sighed. "What would you do if someone did this to Rose?" he looked at Jasper. "And what would you do if someone did this to Alice? You two would be pissed as hell and going commando, wouldn't you?"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "I'd kick their asses," he said quickly, pushing the subject aside.

"I would, too," Jasper agreed.

"Anyway, nobody's doing this to Alice or Rose. We're talking about some random chick, okay? God, Edward, don't get attached to someone you haven't even chosen yet. Jeez. Are you sure you're not a girl yourself?" he laughed, and so did Jasper while Edward sat there, glaring at both of them. "Okay, okay, sorry. I'm just saying, it's like a hit and run. You hit her and leave her." He looked at him seriously. "Understand, Grasshopper?"

"What am I supposed to freakin' do? I mean, what if she really does say it? What do I do after? Leave her? Tell her it's over and I lied, that my best friend is a jackass and tell her everything? What am I supposed to do then, Emmett?" Edward was truly pissed by this point, and Jasper and Emmett simply looked at him as he was furious.

"Do what you always do. Think about it. How many girls' hearts have you broken and not even knew about? And how many girls' hearts have you broken and known about? It's the same thing. You don't do anything to help those girls cope because you don't like them, or think they're pretty enough or whatever the hell your problem is with girls. You leave them be, Edward. Do the same thing to the girl you choose."

Edward didn't look at Emmett anymore. He was too upset. Emmett didn't understand how he felt. When he moved away and was going to say he loved his girlfriend, Tanya, and then she broke up with him, he was crushed. When he moved to Forks, practically every girl wanted him, but he turned them down, not wanting to get close to anyone else again. Nobody understood him.

So, he looked around the cafeteria, looking for a girl. He knew it was wrong to use a girl, but he had to prove Emmett wrong. And maybe, just maybe, he'd get something positive out of this. Like real love. Finally, he chose a girl, pointing her out. She had her back turned to them, but her hair was long brown, to the center of her back.

"Who is that?" Edward questioned. He was still angry, but defiant to win, to prove Emmett wrong again. He was positive no girl in this school – in this planet was as easy as Emmett said they to be.

The girl was standing up from her seat, walking to throw her trash away. Just from the behind, Edward could tell she was quite skinny – but not scary skinny.

"Oh, that's Bella Swan," Emmett said after a moment of thinking. Edward looked at him questionably, wondering how on earth Emmett could ever figure that out just from the behind. Emmett picked up his expression. "I memorize chicks' asses. It's a great resource. Especially at night, you know, when you're laying there, trying to get to sleep and you need something to think about… Ah, jeesh, last night… Jasper, your sister -"

"– Alright, shut the _hell _up, Emmett. She's my twin sister for God's sake. I don't care what shape her ass is," Jasper snapped. Edward laughed slightly. "Alright, I get it. You memorize asses. I get it." He looked at the girl – Bella – again. She was…cute, he decided. She was walking towards their table, looking at her feet as she walked.

"Say hi to her," Emmett coaxed whispering.

Edward shook his head quickly. "No."

Emmett kicked him under the table. "Do it!" he whispered slightly loudly than the time before.

She was walking past their table now, and Edward spit out quickly, "Hi – Hi, Bella."  
She stopped, looking up at him for a moment, before saying softly, "Hello." When he didn't say anything after a second, she nodded politely and walked away, looking at her feet again. Edward turned his head, looking down at the table, processing what just happened.

"Oh, hot damn, fellas," Emmett said. "Edward here is in for a hell of a ride." He slapped Edward on the back.

Edward nodded, still looking down. "Great."

* * *

A/N: Okay, thank you for reading! Please review! And I'll try to update soon!


	2. I Lose My Sense of Wrong and Right

A/N: I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm really sorry! I went on vacation, came back, updated my story You Belong With Me, then I was dealing with other stuff, and now, I'm back and updating. So I'm VERY sorry! I hope you all still review and thanks for the reviews I received for the previous chapter. I should update in a few days. I'll try my best. Kay, please review!

And, I might be doing POVs in Bella's POV and Edward's POV. This chapter is in Edward's POV.

Special thanks to: Everyone who reviewed the first chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, and I never will. Boo me. **

* * *

I went to biology, which luckily enough, Bella was in. I sat alone at my table, while Bella sat with another guy at another table two tables in front of me. But the guy she usually sat with wasn't sitting beside her.

"Okay, Miss Swan, it seems as if your usual table companion is ill and won't be in for the remainder of the week. So, since Mr. Cullen's partner recently moved, you two will be paired together for the assignment," Mr. Banner said to Bella. Does it not matter what I think? "Is that okay with you, Ms. Swan?" Bella nodded at him. Mr. Banner looked at me, and I nodded, too. Bella looked back at me, smiled slightly, and then turned back around.

"Okay, get to work. The project is due two weeks. I expect this to be worked on in and out of class and school."

Bella slipped out of her chair and sat down beside me in the empty chair.

"Hey," she said. She looked nervous.

I smiled at her. "I'm Edward."

She nodded. "I know. I'm Bella." She looked away.

"Um, so…" She turned back to me, a little too quickly, managing to hit my pencil off the table.

"I'm sorry," she said under her breath, blushing scarlet. We both reached down to pick up the pencil, bumping heads. Bella's head flew up, and I grabbed the pencil quickly, looking up at her. "I'm sorry," she told me again.

I smiled, showing her I wasn't angry. I wasn't. It was an honest mistake. "It's alright." How did I choose someone so innocent to test Emmett's theory? She was too nice to harm. Why couldn't I have picked someone who was far from innocent, someone who deserved this? I couldn't think of anyone, just because nobody deserved this.

"So," she said, breaking my train of thought. She smiled at me, her cheeks still pink. "We should begin."

I nodded.

And so the games begin, too…

"So, do you want to do the project at my house or yours?" Bella asked after class was over. I knew the teacher said we had to work on the assignment out of school, but I didn't think it was actually necessary. Bella was the best partner I've ever had to work with in school. She didn't ask too many questions, and she went with her instincts and was correct each time she went with it. She was smart.

"Um…" I thought. "My… your house." I had to rethink that for a moment until I thought of Bella meeting my mother. My mom would assume there was more between Bella and I, and I didn't want to feel guilty for lying to her. "Let's work at your house."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll just drive home in my vehicle, and you'll follow me?" She stopped at her locker, holding her books in her arms. She was cute in a way, even pretty. God, I needed to get myself together and stick to the game plan. I couldn't get attached… Not yet, anyway. Damn it.

"Sure."

She smiled up at me. "Okay. So, I'll see you after school."

And we did see each other after school. I waited at her locker for her, and she came walking down the hall, looking at her feet, clutching a book to her chest. She dropped her bag as she went to hang it on the hook in her locker, and her books and pencils spilled out onto the floor. I bent down to pick them up for her, being a gentleman as my mother taught me. Jeez_._

Bella smiled at me, blushing again. I already knew two things about Bella: she was clumsy, and she blushed a lot.

"Thank you."

I nodded, giving her the belongings she dropped. When she was finished at her locker, we walked to the parking lot together.

"Bella," I said, remembering I forgot I rode to school with Alice today. Crap_._

"Yes?" She slowed her pace. "Did you forget something?" She was so polite.

"Sort of; I just forgot my sister gave me a ride to school today," I answered. "So, I hope it's okay if… Can I just ride with you?" I was way over my head in this.

She nodded instantly. "Of course, Edward. It's not a problem at all." She led me to a piece of crap. Whoops_._ I meant… red truck, telling me the passenger door was sticky and might not open.

I opened it on the first try, and she blushed.

"I guess I'm just weak." She smiled embarrassedly.

I shook my head at her. "Not weak. _Delicate_." She smiled at me, turning the truck on. It roared to life, and a small puff of smoke sputtered from the rear.

"Is it always like that?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes," she said. We were leaving the parking lot, and I noticed she drove slowly, carefully, cautiously. "But it gets the job done, you know?"

I didn't know, but I nodded anyway. I felt somewhat sorry for her. I didn't know how that was – not being able to drive a car that was brand new or having to worry about if the door was sticky.

"Yeah," I said slowly. _Focus on the game, Edward._ "So, how long have you been seeing your boyfriend?" Emmett said Bella has never had a boyfriend. She has one best guy friend, Jack or something from the Indian reservation, La Push.

Bella squeezed the steering wheel. Either she was struck by my question, or she was scared of the turn she was making. Perhaps it was both.

"Um," she hesitated. "I don't have a boyfriend…" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip. I noticed her bottom lip was fuller than the top lip.

"Oh?" I was playing the game.

She nodded sheepishly. "Yeah," she confirmed. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I wasn't expecting her to ask that question, but I should have.

"No," I told her. She glanced at me, and I couldn't describe her expression. It was caring, maybe. Sympathetic.

We were silent the rest of the ride to her house. She pulled in, and I was sorry I judged her just by her truck. Her house had two stories and maybe a basement. It had a deck that wrapped around the front of the house, and it was good sized.

We got out, and she let us inside. Now, I really felt ashamed. On the wall of the living room was a large screen TV.

"Nice entertainment," I commented, gesturing to the flat screen.

She smiled. "The chief loves his sports." Bella father, the chief of police, was happy when Bella came to live with him. Bella moved here at the beginning of tenth grade. Everyone said she was a freak, or so Emmett had told me. Paying attention to what people said was pointless.

I smirked. "Don't we all?"

"Just the guys." She smiled at me.

"Amen to that." I grinned. She nodded, smiling slightly, and turned slowly to walk into what I assumed would be the kitchen. I was right. I followed her into the kitchen, and she pointed at the counter. There were bags of chips lined up.

"Do you want any?" I scanned the bags.

"Sure. Barbeque sounds great, actually."

"They're my favorite," she told me, opening the bag and handing it to me.

"Me, too," I agreed. I wasn't just playing the game; I was actually telling the truth. They were my favorite.

Bella and I worked on the project on the floor in the living room, watching TV. Curse the teacher for coming up with damn project_._

"So, our baby will have my eyes, since it's the dominant gene," she said, writing something down.

"What should we name this scientific baby?" I questioned. Punnett Squares sucked.

She smiled. "First, we have to find out if it's a boy or girl," she said.

"Well," I began, "we already know it has twenty three of my chromosomes and twenty three of your chromosomes. So, now what?"

She shrugged. "And it has my eyes."

I smiled. "Must be a girl."

She laughed, and slugged me in the arm. "Oh, you!"

We finally figured it out and checked it twice, that the baby was a girl. Instead of working on the project some more, we thought of a name for the non-existing baby.

"How about Claudia?" she suggested, popping a chip in her mouth.

I shook my head. "Anytime I hear anything with 'Claude' in it, I think of the guy, you know. Jean-Claude Van Dam."

She smiled at me. "Jeez. How about Carlie then?"

I thought for a moment. "I like that one."

"Carlie it is, then."

We talked for a while, and I asked her about crushes she's had in the past or even present.

She just shrugged. "I've only had two – one back in fifth grade until the beginning of seventh. His name was John," she explained. "Then, when I was in eighth grade, I liked this boy, Ian…Then I found out he was a serious ass. He played girls. I hated him after that."

I nodded slowly. I should've just backed off right then, but I didn't. I wanted to win the bet.

"Nothing after that?" Pause. Something in her expression changed. "No." I knew better not to press that answer and question it.

She sighed. "What about you, Edward? Any girlfriends back in Alaska?" I should really stop setting myself up.

"Just one." She nodded, waiting for it_._ "Her name was Tanya."

"That's a pretty name," she said truthfully.

"I suppose." She did have a pretty name.

She paused. "What happened?"

I couldn't just spill everything that happened between Tanya and I to a girl I recently befriended. But then again, girls liked honesty. Maybe I could be honest with Bella without telling her too much.

"We broke up. She wasn't…" I paused, hesitating. She wasn't… what? In love with me? Yes_._ I wouldn't tell Bella that, though. "She wanted to end things when I was about to move here. It ended quickly."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She _was_ sorry, I could tell. Her eyes said it all._ Damn._

We worked on the project a bit more, and then we just ignored it completely.

"Favorite color?" she asked. We were playing 'Twenty Questions' to get to know each other better. It was my idea; I wanted to know more about her.

"Blue or green," I answered.

"Me too. And purple." She added the last part quickly with a smile.

I shrugged and smiled. "I'm a guy, so I can't say I'm a big fan of purple." I looked at Bella's sweater, which was a light shade of purple. "But this," I said, pinching a bit of the soft fabric between my fingers, "is nice on you."

She flushed. "Thank you."

I nodded. "No problem." It wasn't at all a problem. The sweater did look nice on her.

It was almost six o'clock when I said I should be leaving. I called Alice to pick me up, and she came and to get me, beeping when she pulled into the driveway. Bella led me to the door.

"I'll see you in class," she said.

"Yup. I'll be the one behind you." I laughed at the stupid joke I made, and she laughed too.

She smiled widely, showing her white teeth. "Yeah. I'll be the one in front of you."

I smiled at her, and brushed her arm lightly as I walked out. But then I remembered the game. I had almost forgotten about it.

"Bella?" I turned around on the heel of my foot.

"Yes, Edward?" She was just about to close the door. She stopped, looking at me.

"Would you care to sit at lunch with me tomorrow?"

She was hesitant, but smiled. "Sure."

I smiled back at her, and I was really happy. I really did want her to sit with me at lunch. "Great."

Bella smiled at me one more time, and then closed the door. I realized I couldn't do this to her. She was so innocent, too nice. But I could do this. Maybe.

Emmett Dale McCarty, I am going to _shoot you._

A/N: That was fun to write. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, guys! I'll update soon now! But ya'll gotta review!

B/N: That was fun to Beta. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter, guys! I'll make sure she updates soon now! But y'all gotta review for that to happen, okay? And slipping in something about how awesome I am may encourage me to make her write faster. ;)) See, I have this super power. I can just pester someone until they give in and do what I ask of them. :D Oh! If you guys didn't already know (from her other stories), I'm twilight-is-lovee. xD Wanna let me know how funny (or possibly annoying you find me), review and tell Keely. :D She'll pass the message along. ;)


	3. And I'd Be So Good to You

A/N: Seriously, like, what the buck? I haven't updated in so long and I'm very, very sorry. But I'm updating now, thanks to a sudden whim of angry inspiration. Stupid guys… Ha. Anyway. I'll try to update this more. This is a very angsty story, so whenever I'm in an angst mood, I'll be sure to write for this story! Please review!

Chapter dedicated to: The guy I love… Who makes me very frustrated all the time. Thanks, babe.

Special thanks to: Same person as above. Wooooo…

* * *

I was eating lunch with Edward Cullen. I had intense butterflies, although I'm not sure why. I noticed his lips were moving, but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, only hearing the words that fell from his lips. I made myself listen. "…The middle name should be something nice, not too girly, but not too weird, you know?" What? Middle name of what?

I blinked. "I'm sorry, what? I zoned off for a minute," I admitted, a bit sheepish. I bit my lip.

He smiled, indicating he wasn't mad. He laughed. "The middle name of our scientific baby, Bella."

"Oh." I smiled. "Well, I don't know… How about you give her the middle name? I thought of the first name, of course." I shifted slightly. I was a bit uncomfortable. I looked at my macaroni and cheese in front of me on my tray and moved it a little with my fork. It looked disgusting. I looked back up at Edward, noticing he was thinking.

"How about Mae?" he suggested, taking a bite out of his pizza and chewing.

I shrugged. The name of the spawn didn't matter to me, really. "Sure," I told him, taking a sip of my apple juice.

He smiled. "Carlie Mae it is, then."

I smiled and nodded. "Awesome." I looked at him for a second, his eyes dazzling as he smiled. My eyes fell from his stare and I made myself look at the wrapper on the apple juice.

"So…" he said slowly. I looked up. "Do you like anyone right now?" I swear on my life that I totally just fidgeted when he asked that.

I made myself shake my head. "Nope," I said coolly. "I don't."

His expression dropped some. "Oh… Me either."

I nodded. "Cool. I don't like… I don't like liking people."

He raised an eyebrow. "How come?" He sounded genuinely curious.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well… Nobody would like me back… So I mean, what's the point?" My cheeks grew warm. Crap. Why did I say that?

He shook his head, disagreeing with me. "Bella, that's not true."

I shook my head this time. It was very true. "It's true..." I trailed off.

He quickly reached over, giving me no time to process his actions. His hand was on top of mine, squeezing a little.

"It's not true." His voice was so promising, so sealed with confirmation that I had to believe him.

I pressed my lips together for a moment. "Okay."

We finished eating… Well, he finished eating, I just picked at my food, and sipped at my juice while he ate, and then we threw our food away together. After, we walked out together, and his hand brushed mine, and I opened my hand to him, and he slipped his hand into mine. My heart raced erratically, practically beating out of my chest. He looked over at me and smiled, and my cheeks grew warm. Could he hear the intense tempo of my beating heart? No. Of course not. That's silly. I smiled back. His hand fell from my hand when we got to my locker. I opened my locker, got my bio book, and Edward asked me to walk with him to his locker. What was he doing? Did he like me or something? No, of course not… That's silly, too. He even told me himself he didn't like anyone. But that's such a lie… He has to like _someone_. He's probably still hung up on his ex-girlfriend… The way he spoke of her yesterday made it seem like he was in love with her or something…

"You wanted to walk with me to my locker, right?" he asked once his locker was open, and he was reaching inside for his book.

I nodded immediately. "Yes," I said.

He paused at getting his book to smile. "Good."

I nodded and a smile grew on my cheeks and lips.

We didn't say anything more as we walked to class, our hands brushing but not holding each other's as we walked to class. We walked in together, and I took my seat in front of him, and he sat behind me. I had large, large butterflies tickling my stomach. I felt like I was going to puke, but I wasn't sure at all why. I knew it had to do with Edward. Oh, jeez. Did I like him? I pushed the question out from my brain. I couldn't like him. I just couldn't. He was _Edward Cullen _for God's sake! And like I told him, nobody would like me back. Not even him, who promised me that it wasn't true. But I knew that it was.

We were put with our partners, and Edward moved up and sat in the vacant seat beside me.

A smile played at the corners of my lips, making me bite down on my lip. Edward noticed and smirked.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?"

I smiled, and looked away, still smiling. He nudged my arm a little, and I laughed out loud.

"Well…" I choked on a smile. "Is there any particular reason you asked me to walk to your locker with you?" I looked away, waiting for his answer, still smiling.

He laughed a little. "Well… Because I wanted to spend some more time with you, Bella."

My cheeks reddened and warmed when he said that. I was blushing ferociously, I'm sure.

"Oh." I bit down on my lip.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, grinning. "What?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

He shook his head. "Nothing. You just bite your lip and blush a lot, Bella. I like it." The butterfly wings were fluttering in my stomach now, and I was sure I was going to puke at any moment.

"Thanks?"

He laughed at me, and looked at me for a moment.

"So… Want to have lunch again tomorrow with me?"

That was something I could never say no to, so I accepted with a huge smile.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh. She's falling quite hard and fast, no? This chapter was based loosely around the situation I'm in with a guy… Haha. But anyway, thank you for reading and please review. I'll be updating soon!


End file.
